1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a collection can and the use thereof for precipitated powder substance that is toxic or highly radioactively polluted and dispersed in liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In manufacturing or nuclear energy industry, the manufacturing process and waste treatment process could produce toxic or highly radioactive powder or dust. There will be concerns about health risk and environment pollution if the substances are stored in a place for a long period of time and exposed to atmosphere. They need to be stored in water or some kind of liquid to minimize their hazard to the environment. When cleaning or transferring is conducted, it is necessary to remove the hazardous powder in the bottom. The further treatment of powder also poses additional restriction and difficulty. Therefore, powder collection needs to be carried out in the liquid. Transportation and operation of the removed powder requires extra caution to prevent workers from toxic hazard or accumulation of overdosed radiation.
Since toxic or highly radioactive powder or dust is extremely hazardous, the highly radioactive powder needs to be stored in water or some kind of liquid to prevent workers from inhaling toxic powder or accumulation of overdosed radiation. Powder collection needs to be in the water and should not be in the atmosphere by operators pouring powder into container.
In the process of powder collection in the liquid, the powder collection can contains powder slurry with a large amount of water. When the powder collection can is lifted from water, the bottom filer removes water to dry the powder, and the powder slurry in the can becomes smaller in volume and precipitates to form power lumps. Usually, if the dried powder lumps take half or less of the container, the powder can space is not efficiently utilized and that will pose difficulty in transportation and storage. It is necessary to seek improvement. In view of the drawbacks with traditional underwater powder collection, the inventor has found improvement in the present invention.